Let The Flames Begin
by Lipa - Moon - Li
Summary: Depois da morte trágica da sua namorada, Edward Cullen ganha vida dupla, passa a ser um Edward bipolar durante 365 dias por ano até que uma aposta muda de certa forma o rumo que a sua vida leva...
1. Epilogo

Epílogo

1º Parte – Passado

Fazia hoje duas semanas que a namorada do Edward estava naquele estúpido hospital. E o mais estúpido era que ele não saía de lá.

É claro que compreendia a sua dor. Afinal, ele era meu irmão, o meu irmão mais novo. Mas aquilo era demasiado. Tinham ambos tido um acidente, o Edward e a rapariga mas ela iria sair desta, pelo menos o meu irmão tinha conseguido. O Edward estava bem e ela também ficaria. Para quê todas aquelas mariquices?

- Emmett, anda depressa! Parece que houve uma complicação! – gritou a Alice, a minha irmã preferida e a única que tenho.

A Alice era a irmã do "meio", quer dizer, eu dizia que ele era um elfo com problemas de crescimento, tal como nós extremamente branca – mas uma cor límpida, que não causava desconforto à visão, cabelos negros espetados em muitas direcções, ela movia-se como uma bailarina, não andava mas dançava ao som da sua própria música.

Quem a visse pensaria que ela era frágil devido a sua estatura, mas imaginavam o pequeno furacão que ela era.

- Já vou duende – não a ouvi bufar de irritação, estranho, devia ser mesmo grave.

Desci a escadaria com alguma impaciência, embora não estivesse totalmente convencido de que uma verdadeira desgraça tinha acontecido.

Tal foi o meu espanto quando encontrei o pequeno elfo com as lágrimas nos olhos, encostada a uma parece, de forma a não perder por completo as forças e cair no chão. Ok, eu não estava mesmo nada à espera de uma coisa daquelas. O que é que teria acontecido? A Alice nunca para quieta e agora parecia uma estátua ali parada.

Eu sei que dizem que sou inoportuno, é verdade maior parte das vezes, mas naquele momento decidi ficar calado. Cheguei junto a Alice, peguei-a no colo tal e qual como se faz com um bebé e sai de casa. Íamos para o hospital, eu sabia que o problema era lá.

Conduzi ainda mais depressa do que era habitual. Sabia que Alice não gostava de velocidade – naquela altura –, mas, como não disse nada, era cada vez mais evidente que nada estava bem ou, pelo menos, muito pouco.

Fiquei preocupado quando ao Edward, quer dizer, ele continuava a ser o meu irmão mais novo e já tinha sofrido demasiado para alguém com somente 15 anos.

Mal estacionei no parque do hospital a Alice desatou a correr, fui atrás dela.

Eu queria saber o que é que se tinha passado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha receio de fazer demasiadas perguntas e estragar tudo com o meu humor algo estranho, que nenhum deles entendia da maneira mais correcta. Ainda acabariam por pensar que estava a gozar com os dois.

Segui a Alice, quando chegamos à ala onde estava internada a namorada do Edward vimo-lo no chão, num canto, lavado em lágrimas.

- Edward – disse a Alice enquanto corria na sua direcção.

Eu só fui capaz de olhar para Carlisle que também estava lá, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

O meu irmão não merecia aquilo, não era justo ele perder a pessoa que amava tão cedo...e tinha sido culpa dele…

Não lhe queria dizer que aquilo era culpa sua; tinha quase a certeza que ele não gostaria muito e que levaria um murro, se é que ele tinha forças para isso. Talvez ele gostasse de um abraço. Mas e se isso fizesse com que se sentisse ainda mais culpado?

Não sabia o que fazer, estava a entrar em parafuso...oh meu deus, em parafuso, que gay, eu tinha que ser um homem e apoiar o Edward mas não conseguia.

- Anda cá pequenote – disse-me a minha querida mãe Esme, abaixei-me para ser capaz de repousar a minha cabeça nos seus ombros

Só com a Esme é que era capaz de me sentir bem e, numa situação daquelas, não-gay. Era uma boa sensação, algo reconfortante. Mas não era eu que precisava daquele gesto, era Edward. Ele é que precisava de um abraço sem se sentir gay.

- Vamos embora – a voz do meu irmão acabou por cortar o ar – Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui – e desde daquele momento ele nunca mais foi o mesmo.

A sua vida dupla começou. Em menos de poucos dias, começou a dedicar a sua vida ao estudo. Era como se não houvesse mais nada na vida.

Era tão, tão gay! Ia para a escola, voltava para casa para ir estudar. Na minha opinião, ele tinha na cabeça mais conhecimento do que cinquenta pessoas normais, ou seja, não-gays.

À noite, a história era outra... Ele parecia um Leopardo na época de acasalamento no seu habitat natural

De dia o rei dos cromos…

De noite o desejo de todos…

Foi nisso que o meu irmão se transformou por causa dela.

2ºParte – Presente

- Não, eu não te vou deixar ir assim para a escola Edward! – gritava a Alice.

Aquilo era a nossa rotina, eu ia leva-los até a escola pois ficava no caminho da minha faculdade – sou o mais velho – e tinha que aturar todos os dias os delírios da Alice relativamente ao vestuário do Edward.

Mas a verdade é que eu não gostava mesmo nada daquilo. Eu odiava a maneira como o meu irmão se vestia durante o dia. Era ridículo.

Ele emanava homossexualidade por todos os poros, assustava-me.

Óculos com lentes grossíssimas – ainda não conseguia saber como é que ele conseguia ver debaixo daquelas coisas –, calças de pano, sapatos de vela, cabelo que parecia ter sido lambido por uma vaca. Ainda não sabia bem ao certo como, mas tinha de acabar com aquela parvoeira. Era a minha prioridade!

E como se não fosse suficiente o meu irmão ainda tinha o descaramento de usar todas essas peças larguíssimas. Se calças de pano são gays, três tamanhos acima do vosso número é...é...um desgosto.

De cada vez que olhava para ele sentia a minha masculinidade em perigo.

Até para quem não era gay era desgostoso. Já pensaram no que os gays da escola pensavam ao olhar para ele? Ainda bem que já andava na faculdade senão teria sido pior

E aquela coisa em que ele se deslocava, aquilo a que ele chamava transporte. Por Amor de deus, era uma bicicleta, que tinha riscas rosa! Rosa! Se não conhecesse o meu irmão à noite diria mesmo que ele tinha um problema, grave.

Isto é, eu sabia que podia ser bem pior. Imaginem lá se ele decidisse parecer-se com uma prostituta, ou algo do género? Se ele o fosse, seria mais complicado manter a sua masculinidade – a única que lhe restava – e não seria assediado por quinhentos RAPAZES da escola.

Ele, no entanto, encolhera ser o oposto disso, o que só podia ser uma espécie de bónus!

Mesmo assim não percebia porque razão ele recusava-se a ir para a escola como ia para os bares, quer dizer, tudo bem que talvez não fosse muito aconselhável pois o meu irmãozinho quando quer consegue honrar o nome de família e bem, deixar todas as raparigas a seus pés, mas porque raio ele não ia assim para a escola?

Ah, lembrei-me, por causa dela...

- Emmett, acorda! – gritava a pequena elfo – Vamos chegar atrasados!

- Mas porque é que não ages como és? Isto é, pequena e insignificante? Deixa-me dormir. Vai ver se o Edward ainda tem o visual de ontem à noite e arrasta-o assim para a escola, em vez de me dares cabo da cabeça logo de manhã.

- Boa ideia Emmett, tu até pensas pah! Ah , já agora, diz à loira que se escusa de esconder na casa de banho – a Alice saiu do quarto enquanto deixava escapar uma pequena risada

- Rose? Estás aí? Não devias estar em casa? Passou-se alguma coisa a noite passada? – gritei para o vazio do quarto.

-Não te lembras? – estava furiosa

É claro que me lembrava, Emmett Cullen nunca se esquece de assuntos "sexuais" muito menos quando estes envolvem Rosalie Hale.


	2. Antes da Festa

Disclaimer: Twilight não nos pertence…mas falta pouco!! xD

I – Antes da Festa (POV Emmett)

A Rose aproximou-se de mim com um olhar furioso, pensando que me tinha esquecido completamente da noite passada. Se ela soubesse o quanto estava enganada, era impossível esquecer uma noite com ela.

- Nem penses que vou contigo hoje à festa - começou a resmungar baixinho - prepara-te Em, vais ver o que é não se lembrarem de ti! – ameaçou.

Bem, havia uma coisa que eu tinha que admitir, a Rose era o ser mais perfeito que havia à face da Terra mas ela ficava tão sexy quando estava zangada.

Abracei-a embora ela tenha refutado - não lhe valeu de nada - e disse-lhe:

- Achas mesmo que eu me tinha esquecido? - soltei uma gargalhada alta - Estava a gozar contigo.

Ela fitou-me por alguns segundos, perguntando-se se podia ou não acreditar em mim. Depois, lançou-me um sorriso. Soube de imediato que estava perdoado, mas antes de me beijar deu-me um estalo e acrescentou:

- Não voltes a repetir a brincadeira!

Bolas! Tinha de admitir: ela tinha demasiada força naquelas mãos, tendo em conta que era rapariga. Mas não via assim tantos problemas naquilo... Afinal, que tipo de homem é que não gostava de levar um estalo de uma brasa daquelas? Só mesmo um gay!

Por falar em gay, graças ao meu querido maninho não tínhamos ido às aulas hoje, bah, eu explico o que aconteceu.

Ao que parece hoje vai haver uma festa de Halloween e esta começa na escola, o Edward - gay como sempre - não quis disfarçar-se nem nada do género, preferiu ir vestido de nerd e como costumo dizer, levar o cabelo espalmado como se lhe tivesse posto azeite. Aquilo chega a fazer impressão de tão lambido que está.

A Alice passou-se e disse-lhe que ele ia estragar a reputação dela, que ele era um estúpido, um parvo, bem, finalizando, ela fechou-o à chave no quarto e depois fechou-me a mim aqui - com a Rosalie - e fechou-se a ela própria. Estávamos até agora à espera que a nossa mãe chegasse para nos soltar com a chave mestra

E além de estarmos fechados aqui dentro também não tínhamos qualquer contacto com o mundo exterior pois a Alice também cortara as linhas telefónicas e arranjara uma maneira de interromper a rede dos nossos telemóveis

Aquele diabinha...

Havia muitas coisas para se fazer num quarto fechado com Rosalie Hale. Mas, bem, pelos vistos, o estalo não tinha sido suficiente para que esquecesse o sucedido. Agora, ela recusava-se a fazer qualquer coisa senão arranjar as unhas (ela levava o Kit de manicura para todo o lado). Tudo o que me era permitido fazer era sonhar.

Sonhar com coisas ligeiramente interditas a menor de 18 anos.

estava no meio dos meus delírios quando me assustei com o grito que ecoou pela casa :

- Alice Cullen!! - a voz doce da minha mãe Esme não estava assim tão doce. Aquilo não era típico dela. Geralmente, só se irritava quando eu chamava gay ao Edward. E, mesmo assim, não era tanto quanto gritava agora. A Alice tinha exagerado muito mais do que o habitual. Pelos gritos, entendi que tinha também trancado a porta da rua e que a minha mãe precisara de pedir ao vizinho do lado que lhe arrombasse a fechadura. Alice, querida maninha, nem sabes o que te espera.

Quer dizer, no fundo no fundo eu sabia que aquilo não iria dar em nada, todos aqueles gritos eram inúteis. A Alice sempre arranjava uma maneira de se livrar dos castigos, por pior que fosse a asneira ela escapava sempre.

Ouvi alguém a colocar uma chave na fechadura

- Desculpem, meninos. Esta Alice faz sempre das suas. Começo a ficar sem ideias a respeito de como hei-de lidar com estes ápices de entusiasmo. - Este surgiu atrás da porta aberta.

- Pois, tenho de ir ao cabeleireiro e já estou atrasada - disse Rosalie, arrogante, como se a culpa de estarmos ali trancados fosse nossa. Saiu pela porta fora sem se despedir

- Posso dar uma ideia mãe? – perguntei.

Ela olhou para mim e a sua expressão era de receio mas acabou por aceitar.

- Qual é a tua ideia Emmetezinho? - ela tinha mesmo que me chamar assim?

Bem, tu podias cancelar o cartão de crédito da Alice durante uns dias - ~~

Os seus olhos ficaram alerta, enquanto pensava e roía uma das suas longas unhas.

- Não sei... Isso não seria pior? Será que ela aguenta uma coisa dessas?

Reflecti durante momentos e abanei a cabeça em sinal para ela se esquecer do que tinha dito. Lembrei-me que há uns anos atrás tentáramos fazer isso com ela e as consequências foram...

…assustadoras.

Esme aproximou-se de Alice, que entretanto, vai-se lá saber porquê, entrara no meu quarto. Tentava persuadir Esme a não ser castigada. Era tão boa naquilo! Bastava olhar para a nossa mãe para saber que estava mais do que convencida.

Confesso que fique irritado, se tivesse sido eu já tinha levado com um valente sermão e possivelmente ficaria de castigo ou algo do género.

- Oh, já é tão tarde - disse a pequena duende.

- Para quê querida? - perguntou a minha mãe, Esme era demasiado mole.

- Para a festa.

- Festa? Que festa?

- A que há hoje à noite mãe..

- O quê? Quando é que me ias contar? - Esme estava mais exaltada do que alguma vez a tinha visto.

- Halloween. Abóboras. Bruxas. Disfarces; tudo em nossa casa. Não é óptimo? Mas há um problema. O Edward não quer ir vestido como pessoas normais.

- É. Quer ir vestido de gay - interrompi.

- Meninos não sejam assim - repreendeu-nos - vocês sabem que ele só faz isso para...

…se proteger - completamos eu e a Alice em uníssono - sim mãe, nós sabemos isso.

- Mas bem, eu acho que posso ajudar-vos - apareceu um sorriso diabólico no seu rosto

- Como? - perguntou a Alice enquanto dava saltinhos

- Dizemos que já não há festa. Ele vestir-se-á normalmente e, quando for lá abaixo, já não há nada a fazer.

- E trancamos a porta do seu quarto! - Alice sugeriu radiante.

- Hum, mas quer dizer, ele vai dizer que esta disfarçado de quê? - eu pensava de vez em quando.

- Disfarçado? Achas que alguém se vai importar com o facto de ele estar disfarçar? - perguntou a Alice com uma voz demasiado aguda - Vai estar toda a gente a perguntar-se quem ele é.

- Mesmo assim, ele pode decidir sair com a bicicleta - assim iriam conhece-lo.

- Deixa de ser parvo Em - tinha sido a minha mãe a falar aquilo, ainda diziam que não sabiam a quem eu saia - isto vai ser simples.

- Vamos deixa-lo preso no quarto enquanto preparamos a festa, depois tu vais ter com ele e dizes-lhe que vais sair e já sabes que ele vai querer ir contigo. - a minha mãe era diabólica.

- Então ele vai vestir-se como só ele sabe - continuou a Alice - e é senso comum nesta casa que ninguém o reconhece daquela forma. - elas soltaram uma pequena risada - Bem, e depois tu arranjas uma maneira de o fazer ficar, sei lá, uma aposta.

- Uma aposta Alice? - ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vai pensando nisso - elas saíram do meu quarto.

Depois delas saírem do quarto deite-me um pouco a pensar, ate parecia estranho eu sei, mas neste caso era necessário, tinha que arranjar uma aposta muito boa se não o Edward não alinhava. Costumava ter ideias boas mas demorava sempre muito tempo até as conseguir...

…e o tempo começava a escassear, já começava a ouvir os saltinhos histéricos da Alice no andar de baixo, precisava de ir falar já com o Edward e convence-lo de que íamos sair os dois.

Sai do quarto com intenções de ir falar com Edward, mas quando cheguei ao corredor as lembranças da noite passada fizeram-me sonhar um pouco e fez-se luz na minha cabeça!

Pensar em Rose dava sempre jeito, iria falar com o Edward, se eu o provocasse para sair ele seria incapaz de recusar, e se recusa-se já tinha a aposta preparada, entrei no quarto dele sem bater e lá estava ele a ler, como era possível?

- Mano hoje vamos sair ate de madrugada, rose esta fula comigo. - tinha que me controlar, se fala-se dela estava tudo estragado, andava insaciável. Ele fechou o livro e pousou-o.

Olhei para a capa do livro. Não era o Kamasutra. Como é que era possível? Era um livro de Filosofia. Onde é que estava a sua virilidade? Oh, meu Deus... ele estava cada vez pior.

- Sair? Sem a Alice? - perguntou ele e eu assenti com a cabeça, na sua cara apareceu um sorriso torto - Claro que sim! Deixa vestir-me!

Tradução do que ele tinha dito: Finalmente que perguntas Em! Já estava a precisar de uma noite como quebra-corações! espera um pouco para recuperar a minha masculinidade!

- Não demores, elas são muitas mas não esperam. – avisei.

- Por nos não esperam, fazem fila... – troçou.

Edward tirou umas calças de ganga do roupeiro, em conjunto com uma camisa preta. Desceu as calças de pano que tinha vestidas e tirou os óculos, as mangas da camisa estavam arregaçadas até os cotovelos. Agora sim, ele estava giro... e homem. Foi aí que me apercebi que não devia estar a olhar assim para ele. Parecia um gay apaixonado pelo irmão mais novo. Dei meia volta e fui para o meu quarto arranjei-me rapidamente, eu no final de contas só queria uma Rosalie Hale, e essa gostava de mim de todas as maneiras – por mais que ela negasse -, desci as escadas para falar rapidamente com Alice pois sabia que o Edward ainda demorava.

Troquei poucas palavras com a minha irmã para ela saber qual era o meu plano e galguei rapidamente as escadas antes que o Edward descobrisse mais do que devia.

Mesmo a tempo aquela perfeição, sim é Gay dizer isto, muito gay, e se as pessoas ouvissem os meus pensamentos lá se ia a minha reputação, mas ele era o meu irmão e eu tenho que admitir que ficava sempre admirado quando ele se vestia a homem, quase vã, era realmente assustador andar a suspirar por um IRMÃO, HOMEN.

- Hey, Emmett? Estás vivo? - Edward quase gritou aos meus ouvidos.

- Hã? Ah, sim. Estou bem. Vamos? - Edward sorriu e piscou o olho. Uma rapariga teria gostado daquele gesto mas eu era um homem além de ser seu irmão.

- Vamos a isso. – respondi.

Acho que estava traumatizado, seriamente traumatizado.

Descemos as escadas vagarosamente, quer dizer, ele teve que desce-las devagar porque eu mais parecia um caracol.

A realidade é que eu não sabia como o meu irmão iria reagir quando se apercebesse que estávamos a dar uma festa lá em casa, chegamos aos últimos degraus quando senti a sua mão tensa no meu ombro e o ouvi:

- Mas que raio é isto? - dizia com a sua voz irritada.

- Isto é uma festa, é so aquela que tu não querias ir, deixa estar - sorri, ainda que estivesse com um pouco de receio, eu adorava gozar com a cara das pessoas.

- Merda - e virou costas, agarrei-o pelo braço.

As notas das autoras:

Hi^^ esperamos que estejam a gostar..nós estamos um pouco tristes porque só tivemos 2 reviews...tudo bem que era só o inicio do inicio mas bem que vocês podiam deixar qualquer coisinha bah lá, incentivem-nos!! Que tal mas umas 7 reviews para o próximo capitulo? Pedimos pouco...

Contamos convosco

**

Lipa&Moon&Li


	3. A Aposta

II A APOSTA

(POV Edward)

A festa estava lotada de gente, eles eram mesmo uns idiotas, Alice aquela diabinha e a minha própria mãe tinham armado um plano contra mim, como é que elas tinham sido capazes? Ia virar-lhes as costas, mas o Emmett agarrou-me pelo braço.

Ele estava ridiculamente vestido de gnomo, usava uns collants às riscas brancas e vermelhas e uma túnica azul presa por um pequeno fio, na cabeça tinha um barrete azul que lhe caia estupidamente para a testa. Só mesmo o Emmett para se disfarçar daquele jeito. Possivelmente era uma tentativa para engatar as raparigas.

- Nem vale a pena, está trancado. - sorriu vitorioso enquanto olhava para as escadas, na nossa direcção vinha Alice, aquela peste. Eles tinham tudo combinado uns com os outros.

- Mas o que é que vocês pensam que estão a fazer? – vociferei extremamente irritado.

Eles melhor que ninguém sabiam que eu não queria que me vissem naquele estado, vestido como eu tanto gostava e no fundo me sentia bem, as outras roupas também eram confortáveis, mas sentir o poder que tinha sobre as mulheres quando me vestia assim era fascinante. Este era o meu verdadeiro eu.

Senti o olhar de várias raparigas presos a mim. Aquilo era bastante desconfortável. Não é que não gostasse do poder que exercia sobre elas, mas aquelas eram diferentes. Eu conhecia algumas delas de vista, umas eram da minha turma, outras apenas da minha rua. Será que me conheciam? Não me parecia, mas mesmo assim...

- Isto é uma festa maninho e tu caíste que nem um patinho – Alice sorriu orgulhosa.

- Isto não podia ter acontecido, vocês sabem disso, caraças, és uma irresponsável Alice. – comecei a disparatar.

- Não, não sou, só quero que as pessoas vejam quem realmente és e que não estragues a minha reputação, Edward sabes que assim é muito melhor, não é ao te esconderes na tua roupa de NERD que vais proteger-te...

- Cala-te Alice - fui rude, eu sei - pelo menos não ando por ai vestida de morceguinha! - atirei-lhe à cara.

A Alice usava umas calças apertadas de couro e um corpete preto com botões também preto e couro que muito sinceramente estavam a deixar-me escandalizado. Equilibrava-se num salto agulha de 15 cm - aquilo era suicídio - e tinha umas pequenas orelhinhas na cabeça. Os lábios estavam incrivelmente vermelhos e tinha uma pequena capa onde tinha escrito : não sou a catwoman mas sim a batwoman!!

- Mil vezes morcega que um nerd! - defendeu-se, o Emmett estava a rir-se da nossa discussão então viramo-nos para ele e dissemos em uníssono:

- Óh gnomo, não podes falar muito! - Emmett engoliu em seco, parou de se rir, abriu a boca para reclamar mas logo de seguida a fechou e amuou

- Sabes, Ed custa-me ver-te assim, sou tua irmã e neste momento não estou a pensar em mim mas sim em ti, não podes continuar a sair quando te apetece e divertir-te com a que achas mais engraçada, tens que ter alguém ao teu lado como um dia tiveste, deixa de ser caramelo acorda para a vida, e nem te atrevas a discordar de mim, ou continuar com esta discussão se não vais ser mordido pela morceguinha. – disse em um só fôlego, não sei como conseguia, mas sabia que era o fim da discussão com a Alice, não valia a pena tentar refutar.

Não podia ir para o meu quarto porque estava fechado mas também não queria ficar ali.

Eu conhecia todas aquelas raparigas o que só me irritava mais, o facto de elas não me reconhecerem irritava-me. Elas olhavam todas para mim como se me quisessem comer naquele momento, se estivéssemos na escola desviariam a cara. A sorte delas é que não me apetecia humilha-las naquela noite.

- Ed, que é que estás aqui a fazer? - perguntou Jasper, o namorado da minha irmã.

O Jasper usava um fato peludo de raposa que só deixava o pescoço a mostra. Os pelos eram vermelhos, chegavam a cegar uma pessoa.

-Alice mete-te na tua vida, cuida do teu namorado e deixa-me em paz - o Jasper olhou para mim com uma cara estranha, devia ser a primeira vez que me via naquele estado, zangado.

- Por falar nisso, Alice, por que raio é que eu estava trancado na casa de banho?

- Edward, estas a ouvir alguém aqui do meu lado, este desconhecido não foi convidado, seguranças, SEGURANÇAS

Alice berrava pelos supostos seguranças, devia ter-se chateado com Jasper e agora não lhe falava para o castigar. Perguntei-me se ele saberia o motivo da zanga mas desconfiava que nem ela própria tinha conhecimento do porquê.

-Alice importas-te de parar com isso, por favor amorzinho. – Jasper implorava, aquilo era demais para mim... que nojo.

- Para quem não queria vir à festa estás a divertir-te bastante

Era a minha deixa, ia para o carro e saia daquela confusão, dei costas para os pombinhos que continuavam a discutir e logo de seguida já estavam aos amassos.

- Alice, por amor de deus, tens quartos não? – disse num tom que sabia que ela iria ouvir.

Ate as raparigas comprometidas me olhavam e já estava seriamente a ficar farto quando senti os longos e pesados braços do meu irmão a barrar-me o caminho. O quê é que ele queria?

- Nem vale a pena tentares querido, estas sem saída. - fiquei confuso com o comentário, tirei-o dos meus ombros e encarei-o

- Como assim EMMENT CULLEN. - já me estava a passar, eles não me podiam fechar ali não podiam.

Não tinham esse direito.

- Como assim Edward, estás sem carro, ou melhor sem carros, todas as chaves foram confiscadas, e a tua bicicleta esta a cadeado – ele sorria, estava a achar muita piada a tudo isto, menos eu e agora que raio havia eu de fazer, caraças do gnomo e da morcega.

- Não me podes fazer isso Em! Eu tenho o direito de sair se quiser! - ele pousou o seu braço no meu ombro em jeito cúmplice.

- Pois tens mas eu tenho uma proposta para ti. – o seu tom era divertido, para ele aquilo era tudo uma grande piada.

- Uma proposta? Como assim?

- Como assim? Como assim? Não sabes outra coisa hoje é? – agora estava a gozar comigo descaradamente.

- Deixa-te de rodeios e diz logo, fogo. - parece que já fumegava, agora tinha uma proposta, bem eu ia ficar sem família disso eu tinha certeza, eles andavam a se passar um bocado, eu sabia que não era por mal e no fundo no fundo eu ate gostava disso, era sinal que se preocupavam, mas isto era um exagero,...

- Tens de beijar uma rapariga até ao fim da festa - ele quase cuspiu as palavras.

Ele estaria louco? Emmett sabia muito bem que, apesar de por vezes abusar, não chegava até a esse ponto. A minha ex-namorada ainda estava na minha mente, no meu coração.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era louco por apostas e, por muito que não gostasse daquela, parte de mim ficou extasiado. O que é que devia fazer?

- O que é que ganho? - perguntei e um brilho apareceu nos olhos do Emmett quando vi ele a lançar umas chaves ao ar.

Tinha percebido a resposta muda dele.

- Alinhas? - perguntou.

Oh merda estava lixado, era o meu carro, mas tinha que tentar o diálogo.

- Emmett – disse calmamente - sabes perfeitamente que para alinhar numa aposta tem que ser realmente boa, e esta não me parece que tenha algo de bom ou interessante. - disse sem mostrar o meu entusiasmo.

Ele começou a rir.

- Alem que consigo o meu carro na mesma sem a fazer. - acabei por dizer,

- Ou não maninho, a mãe esta metida nisto e a Alice também. - sorriu maliciosamente, sabia que com elas à mistura era quase impossível ou mesmo impossível voltar a tocar no meu querido volvo se não ganhasse aquela porcaria.

- Isso não é uma aposta! - exclamei - Isso é chantagem!

- Chama-lhe o que quiseres. - disse com um sorriso divertido.

- Então vamos subir a parada maninho, se eu por acaso entrar nessa aposta e ganhar, não só me devolves as chaves do carro como vais ter que ficar sem sexo durante 1 mes, e eu falo com Rosalie. – ele arregalou os olhos com esse ele não contava e mesmo que tentasse fazer sexo com outra estava lixado, não ia sair do pé dele, agora queria ver o que ele ia dizer – sorri.

Eu sabia o que estava a fazer, o Emmett nunca aceitaria tal aposta, não desse jeito.

- Ok – respondeu com naturalidade e encolheu os ombros, eu arregalei os olhos e o queixo descaiu levemente. Ele não podia estar bem.

(POV Emmett)

Eu sabia que dizer ok era a única hipótese então fi-lo...

Ok - disse com naturalidade, Edward arregalou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca. - Fecha a boca ainda te entra uma mosca.

Ele estava parvo, mas eu ainda o gozava mentalmente e ria da cara dele, se achava que ia ficar sem tocar na minha Rose um mês estava muito enganado, era o que dava ser virgem, caraças, mal ele sabia que sexo as escondidas é muito melhor, e eu tinha certeza que Rosalie ia compactuar, ela ia achar super excitante, conhecia-a melhor que ninguém, em todos, todos os aspectos

- Cala a boca palhaço, se é isso que queres é isso que vais ter, Aposta feita - disse irritado e estendeu a mão.

Apertei com bastante força a sua mão, não precisava de o fazer mas queria aproveitar o momento.

- Jasper, corta - gritei para que a aposta fosse valida, queria tudo nos devidos termos.

O Jasper apareceu vindo do nada - embora eu tenha reparado que estava todo lambuzado de batom no pescoço - e cortou a nossa aposta para voltar a desaparecer na multidão.

Perguntei-me o que é que tinha andado a fazer. Bem, não era assim tão difícil de adivinhar, uma vez que Alice tinha uns botões do seu disfarce desabotoados, mas tentei não ficar com essa imagem na minha cabeça. Esta diabinha andava cá com uma vida, iria ter uma conversa seria com ela, sou muito novo para ser tio! Para além disso, tinha mais em que pensar: quem é que o Edward iria beijar?

Aliás, não era a única questão a vaguear na minha mente, onde é que andaria Rosalie?

Edward já tinha saído da minha beira, então eu fui para o pé do DJ, lá tinha-se uma vista privilegiada, conseguia ver todas as raparigas de um ângulo perfeito a partir daquele ponto, tinha que tirar um curso de dj....

Por muito que me custasse a admitir eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Rose e como ela viria vestida e se ela continuaria chateada comigo, a noite ainda estava no inicio por isso as pazes faziam-se logo, ate porque a noite é uma criança. Olhei para a porta de entrada que se estava a abrir e lá vinha ela estupenda como sempre, aquela mulher deixava-me louco. Vinha de capuchinho vermelho, uma capuchinho vermelho nada inocente por sinal.

Trazia uma saia curta, mal lhe chegava a meio das - boas - ancas , e uma camisinha de mangas curtas extremamente fina - praticamente transparente - com um corpete preto por cima que só fazia com que o decote - de morrer - dela fosse mais ressaltado.

Depois para completar esta visão trazia uns sapatos pretos com um tacão extremamente fino e uma capa com capucho vermelho extremamente inocente, fitei-a de alto a baixo e o meu olhar parou na anca. O que era aquilo? Uma liga?

Já sentia a baba a escorrer, a Rose ia arrepender-se de estar assim vestida, aqui o gnomozinho iria tirar-lhe a liga com os dentes. Ela vinha acompanhada por uma amiga nossa.

A minha querida amiga que não conseguia sobreviver Sem mim mas não sabe disso trazia um hábito de freira, ou parte dele.

Ele chegava-lhe até meio das ancas e tinha uma pequena abertura na lateral direita, possuía um decote em V que deixava o seu potencial a descoberto e umas meãs brancas que acabavam com um lacinho vermelho de lado. Depois trazia o véu das freiras que lhe dava um certo toque de graça. Para arrematar o visual tentava – embora em vão – andar dobre uns sapatos de tacão de 15 cm brancos, redondo a frente e que prendiam com uma fivela.

Ela não vinha simplesmente de freira, ela vinha de freira morta-viva como qualquer pessoa conseguiria perceber pelo seu tom de pele e lábios arroxeados

Se ela não fosse como uma irmã para mim, deus me perdoa, mas eu pecava com ela…

No fim de olhar para ela, eu soube o que faltava para aquela noite ser prefeita não para mim mas para outra pessoa...

Descobri onde estava a Alice no meio da multidão - agarrada ao Jasper como seria de prever - e quase que corri até ela.

- Alice tive uma ideia! - disse orgulhoso de mim próprio. Ela fitou-me com os olhos curiosos ignorando o aborrecimento do Jasper por tê-los interrompido.

- Conta Emmett! Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Ed? - perguntou.

- Claro se não eu não vos vinha interromper. – disse o óbvio.

- Conta logo! - ela já estava dando pulinhos.

- Bem, a Rosalie acabou de chegar… - comecei a dizer mas a Alice interrompeu-me.

- Não me venhas dizer que vais atirar a Rosalie para cima do Edward. – gargalhou alto e eu bufei irritado.

- Claro que não! Importas-te de me ouvir? – ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto o Jasper a puxava para si – E tu Jasper! – gritei – Importas-te de não te meteres com a minha irmã – dei ênfase na ultima palavra – quando eu estou a ver? – ele assentiu com a cabeça assustado e tirou as mão de cima dela. – Bem, a Rosalie vinha acompanhada de uma rapariga.

- Quem? – perguntou entusiasticamente – Eu conheço? – assenti que sim com a cabeça. – Onde é que ela está? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Ali – apontei para uma tal de Lauren que estava disfarçada coelhinha. A mascara era horrenda, estava cheia de pon-pons do que parecia ser algodão por todo o lado, era de um tom rosa choque e as orelhas falsas metiam medo ao susto.

- Só tu para te lembrares disso – disse enquanto me dava o que deveria ser um murro no ombro. Eu sabia que a minha irmã maluca e querida iria perceber o meu objectivo.

- Tem que ser bem feito Alice – avisei-a – nenhum deles pode desconfiar de nada. – ela silenciou-me com o olhar porque o meu irmão aproximava-se.

- Então, já escolheste? – perguntou aborrecido e eu apontei para a rapariga loira – A Lauren? – perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele afastou-se de nós e eu virei-me para a Alice:

- Vamos lá por em prática o nosso plano. – desatamos a rir maldosamente. Eles nem sabiam o que lhes esperava.

________________________________________________________________________

**Olá!!**

**Bem, nós ainda nos estamos a habituar a isto mas queremos agradecer todas as reviews que tivemos (que não foram muitas :p) e pedir aos vossos corações para fazerem três crianças felizes *.* deixem reviews…..para o nosso coração continuar a bater…**

**Pi…pi…pi…pi…pi..pi..pi...**

**(quanto ao apareciemento da Bella…logo se vê ^^)**


	4. Cinderela Man

**Disclameir: Twilight não nos pertence mas temos um plano…UHAHAHA**

Cinderela Man

(POV Edward)

Aquela festa estava a deixar-me exausto e não tinha nada para fazer, não conseguia ver nenhuma rapariga que conseguisse captar o mínimo interesse pela minha parte, ninguém que achasse minimamente boa fisicamente, se tinha que beijar alguém pelo menos que esse ser fosse quase prefeito…

…tal como eu.

Pelo menos fisicamente eu podia considerar-me quase perfeito, tinha consciência dos meus dotes, o meu interior é que era…

…negro.

Era dessa cor devido a pedaços da minha vida que não conseguia deixar para trás, abandona-los por mais que tentasse, se tinha que voltar a beijar outra rapariga então que fosse boa, quer dizer, boa companhia.

Se estava condenado ao inferno como pensava mais valia consumar todos os pecados ou quase todos.

Avistei o meu irmão Emmett e perguntei-lhe:

- Então, já escolheste? – estava aborrecido e não escondi isso, ele que nem se atravesse a obrigar-me a beijar uma deslavada qualquer., tinha que ter algum voto na escolha pensava. Pensava pois ele apontou para uma loira de nome Lauren que eu conhecia da escola que frequentava.

Impressionantemente estava mais desinteressante do que costumava ser, a sua fantasia mostrava bem o tipo de rapariga que era, fazia jus à fama de se atirar a todos os rapazes que via – segundo os que se designavam "populares". Ela não me reconhecia senão saberia para quem estava a olhar, não retirava os seus olhos de cima de mim e isso deixavam-me tão irritado. Para piorar a situação ela vinha disfarçada de coelhinho da pascoa. "Hello!! Estamos no Halloween!", pensei para comigo mesmo embora o meu desejo fosse de lhe gritar aos ouvidos.

Mas havia algo muito pior na escolha do Emmett além de ela ser absolutamente desprezível, ela não chegava sequer aos calcanhares da minha ex-namorada, eu recusava-me a beija-la.

- Emmett! – gritei – Ela não, aquela coelha felpuda nem, pensar, nem sequer nos teus sonhos irias fazer-me beijar aquela rapariga. – disse firmemente. – Se tenho que beija-la e tenho pelo menos que seja uma de verdade e não toda de plástico – eu estava horrorizado só agora tinha chegado à conclusão que ele tinha mesmo apontado para ela, eu não estava a delirar.

- Aposta é aposta Ediee – disse enquanto abanava o dedo em sinal de reprovação com um sorriso trocista na face.

Olhava para mim com malícia nos olhos e eu questionava-me se ele iria levar esta aposta avante.

- Mas Emmett – disse, a voz falhou-me porque as lembranças de uma antiga vida assolaram-me – eu…

- Tu nada – resmungou, o Emmett não costumava irritar-se mas ficou desse modo – já chega Ed, basta de te esconderes atrás de uma mascara. – ele viu que eu ia falar e continuou – fizemos uma aposta, cumpre a tua parte!

- ok, ok, - concordei relutantemente - mas como tu dizes a noite é uma criança, tenho muito tempo. - pois provavelmente só a beijar aquela criatura aloirada e penugenta quando me mentaliza-se mesmo que tinha de o fazer, não conseguia tirar a ideia da minha mente que o estuque daquela cara ia subir todo, desfazer-se, ou que ia sujar os meus ricos lábios com ela. – virei costas ao Emmett e vaguei pela festa, vagueei sem rumo, sem objectivo porque só queria tirar aquelas recordações da cabeça, queria que ela parassem.

Eu amara-a mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, amara-a como nunca conseguira amar ninguém e acabei por ser a causa da sua…

- Está ma hora – ouvi a voz usualmente irritante da minha irmã a retinir no meu ouvido.

(POV Emmett)

Talvez tivesse exagerado ao falar daquele modo rígido com o meu irmão mas eu realmente queria que ele esquecesse aquela rapariga de uma vez por todas! Já bastava o sofrimento que perdurara estes anos!

Bastava de andar feito parvalhão, sem se fazer homem respeitosamente... depois que ele beijasse a pessoa que eu tinha escolhido em conjunto com Alice as coisas iam mudar, pelo menos era o que eu esperava assim como a minha irmã.

Vi umas lindas pernas a aproximarem-se de mim, o meu olhar foi subindo desde o chão, lentamente, até aos olhos, sabia que ela amava quando eu fazia isso, que eu despi-se cada parte dela mentalmente, ate que cheguei ao seu rosto de boneca, minha Rose.

Puxei-a rapidamente para mim deixando os nossos corpos colados, sussurrei ao seu ouvido:

- A capuchinho vermelho é a miúda que… - parei, fingi que estava a pensar no que ia dizer – o gnomo hoje vai atacar, amo-te.

Ela arrepiou-se toda, sabia que quando dizia que a amava ela perdoava-me logo e o que vinha de seguida era algo impossível de descrever de tão bom que era, apesar de saber disso não me aproveitava e dizia o que sentia apenas em ocasiões especiais.

Tentou afastar-se dos meus braços mas dali não iria sair.

- Emmett, não é com lamechices que eu te desculpo, ninguém se pode esquecer de mim, ainda por cima tu, agora larga-me e deixa-me em paz. – disse ao mesmo tempo triste e zangada.

- Mas eu não estava a mentir quando disse que foi no gozo - falei docemente - achas que alguma vez me iria esquecer de ti? – fixei os meus olhos nos dela para mostrar o quão sincero estava a ser.

Os seus olhos penetravam-me como se me estivesse a fazer um raio-X.

- Claro que não – respondi à minha própria pergunta – repara, estão aqui um monte de miúdas e eu nem sequer estou a olhar para elas, tu és a minha rose, eu nunca ire desviar os olhos de ti nem esquecer-te. Nunca.

Ela beijou-me intensamente em resposta ao que acabara de dizer e eu senti-me arder.

- O que é que tu e a Alice estão a aprontar para o Edward? – ela conhecia toda a história.

- Uma brincadeira – respondi o mais inocentemente possível.

Ela voltou a fitar-me como se me estivesse a avaliar – estava a dar-lhe para aquilo hoje – e disse:

- Uma brincadeira? De que tipo? Eu quero saber, posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – parecia a Alice toda histérica com aquilo, a Rosalie normalmente não demonstrava qualquer sentimento pelo Edward, mas no fundo gostava dele, acompanhava o seu sofrimento e adorava-o por ser meu irmão, ela tal como todos nós também o queria ver longe daqueles fantasmas, queria vê-lo feliz.

- Hum, acho que não posso dizer mas chega aqui – sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido toda a história e ela começou a sorrir maliciosamente.

- Acho prefeito, - respondeu esbanjando felicidade – quem vai para a mesa de Dj nessa hora sou eu, isto vai bombar – eu sabia que aquilo ia ser perfeito não pensei é que seria assim, beijou-me mais e mais e mais… ela matava-me.

Ela matava-me mas eu tive que voltar a viver para fazer o meu irmão cumprir a sua parte do acordo.

- Está na hora – proferi ao ouvido dele enquanto apontava para a Lauren.

(POV Bella)

Acordei com os gritos da minha madrasta – aquela coisa ruiva ambulante!!

Quem sou eu? Isabella Swan, filha de Charlie e Rennee.

A minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era pequena, ficamos só eu e o meu pai – um empresário de renome – há três anos ele casou-se com a "coisa ruiva ambulante"...

…nunca mais tive sossego.

Aquele gritos davam-se não só de manhã, mas durante todo o dia. Era impossível não me sentir como a Cinderela, em que Victoria era a madrasta má, e, em vez de irmãs malvadas, havia Jacob.

Jacob, o meu "irmão" mais novo que nem filho da Victoria era ao certo (nunca tinha percebido ao certo essa história) e que passava a vida a salvar-me das garras da sua mãe – bastante longas devo dizer.

Vivemos em Forks desde que nasci porque o meu pai acha que é um bom ambiente para me criar, quando se casou com a madrasta malvada recebeu uma proposta para dirigir uma empresa em Los Angeles, contra a vontade da galinha ruiva recusou a proposta. Ela passou a odiar-me depois disso.

Meu pai amava-a e eu respeitava isso, mas agradecia que ele visse como ela me tratava, ele era a única coisa que eu tinha e apesar de nunca mostrarmos muitos dos nossos sentimentos um para o outro, tínhamos os nossos dias lamechas e eu confiava nele, mas ele não tinha a mínima ideia da víbora de mulher que a Victoria era, aquela ruiva tresmalhada!

Estava sempre a tentar pôr-me para baixo, não que me tratasse mal fisicamente mas se não fossem os meus amigos, que sinceramente, verdadeiros eram poucos - eu estaria tal e qual um farrapo.

enrolei-me mais uma vez nos lençóis estava tão bem, tão confortável, olhei para o telemóvel para ver as horas, e deparei-me com este cheio de sms's e chamadas não atendidas, era Alice, minha melhor amiga desde que ela viera para aqui, ela dizia que ia ficar em casa, talvez uma crise com Emmett que era o seu irmão estilo urso, ou com o seu irmão nerd.

Ora bem, a minha amiga Alice é uma espécie de furacão dentro de um pequenino corpo, perfeito mas pequeno.

Tinha o aspecto de uma fada das histórias de encantar, com o seu cabelo curto revoltadamente espetado em todas as direcções mas sempre com uma noção de estilo impressionante.

Pelo sim, pelo não, liguei-lhe, não fosse Alice ter uma quebra de paciência e passasse dois ou três dias sem me dirigir a palavra, argumentando que não era uma boa amiga e que não lhe prestava atenção nenhuma – ela utilizava sempre esse argumento.

O telefone tocou. Passava sempre ao atendedor de chamadas. Que estranho! Até quando estava nas aulas atendia logo ao primeiro toque. Decidi despachar-me e tentar mais tarde

Talvez o Emmett lhe tivesse feito alguma partida, ele era o tipo de pessoa que adorava fazer isso e talvez fosse por isso e pelo seu incrível senso de humor junto com a depravação tão característica dele que eu o considerava um irmão mais velho, - aquele que nunca tive – aliás ele tinha a constituição física própria de um irmão mais velho, alto e musculado, com os cabelos pretos curtos e dois olhos pequenos mas brilhantes tal e qual os de uma criança.

Quando ia jurar que Victoria não podia gritar mais ela fê-lo. O meu telefone tocou. Era Alice. Atendi ao primeiro toque.

– Tanto tempo a atender? – ela gritou.

– Tem calma. Foste tu quem não me atendeu o telefone.

- Hã? Liguei-te umas vinte vezes! Estúpida! Odeio-te. És a pior melhor amiga de sempre! – aqui estava o seu usual argumento para me fazer sentir mal.

- Eu estava a dormir Alice, sabes o que isso é? - ouvi-a bufar do outro lado da linha - desde que horas estás acordada? – como se eu não soubesse a resposta.

- 6:00 da manha

- O quê? Mas que é que te deu? - já sabia a resposta.

- Tinha que escolher a roupa que vou usar hoje - respondeu sem hesitar.

- És doida – acusei mas ela não ripostou como seria esperado.

- Pois, sabes porque não te atendi logo? Acabei de me fechar no quarto, não vou à escola, porque o meu irmãozinho mais velho não queria vir a minha festa e o Edward não quis vestir as roupas que lhe disse. Tu vens não vens? – implorou até mesmo via telemóvel ela tinha uma capacidade impressionante de conseguir o que queria.

- Festa? Não vais mesmo a escola por causa de quê? – acho que não tinha ouvido bem.

- Por causa do Edward que não ser quer vestir convenientemente e o estúpido do Emmett que é estúpido – respondeu monotonamente.

Edward, o irmão da Alice com o qual eu nunca convivera e o pouco que conhecia não me interessava. Tinha-o visto poucas vezes e de bastante longe.

- Mas, como te estava a dizer, Belinha, minha querida amiga... - agora, já éramos de novo amigas? Onde é que estava a historia de que eu era uma péssima amiga? – A Rose passou cá a noite e acabou de sair. Ela, pelo menos, vem. E o Emmett também. O Edward também, em principio; estamos a tratar do assunto. – boa. Agora, tinha de sair com nerds? Era o que me faltava.

- Mas Alice, não me apetece - queixei-me.

- Querida, amor da minha vida – literalmente –, não me faças uma coisa dessas, ate já encomendei o teu fato, eu sei que sou muito eficaz, vão ai entrega-lo e agora vais imediatamente para o spa, - spa? Mas que raio é que ela tinha em mente? – tens tudo marcado. Depilação, massagem, maninure, pedicure, eu é que não posso ir porque tenho de tratar dos pormenores da festa – presa num quarto? –, mas logo à noite vamos estar as duas perfeitas, ponto final paragrafo.

Eu sabia que ela sorria triunfantemente do outro lado da linha telefónica ou então estava a fazer beicinho, esta rapariga era impossível.

- Alice Cullen, eu tenho escola! – tentei arranjar uma desculpa que ela não pudesse descartar.

- Também já tenho justificação para as faltas – apostava que estava a rir do outro lado enquanto imaginava a minha cara – diz lá quem é amiga, quem é? – perguntou indolentemente.

- Alice?? Como é que conseguiste isso? Óh meu deus…diz-me que não andas de novo metida com falsificadores de faltas lá na escola.

-Eu tenho os meus métodos amor, mas não te preocupes não ando metida em nada obscuro. Agora faz o que a mãezinha disse. - gargalhou para quem estava em casa estava de muito bom humor...

- eu…eu…tu vais vê-las Alice. – resmunguei.

- Beijo, até logo. – desligou a chamada.

Desliguei o telemóvel, tomei banho, vesti-me e segui para o spa.

Aquilo era sem dúvida maravilhoso e talvez até tivesse que agradecer à Alice, fiquei com uma pele super suave e como tinha certeza que a minha mascara para a festa não devia ter quase roupa nenhuma mais-valia ter o corpo maravilhoso como diria a minha querida e pequenina amiga.

Cheguei ao spa e na recepção mandaram-me para uma sala, quando entrei estava de costas um rapaz alto e realmente bem constituído tinha o cabelo loiro, e olhos azuis, repare quando se virou de frente para mim com um sorriso malicioso nos olhos.

- Olá. – disse com uma voz suave.

- Olá, onde esta a minha esteticista? - ele notou que estava assustado e tentou acalmar-me.

- Sou eu que te vou fazer a depilação, - apressou-se a esclarecer - fui chamado de propósito, mas se quiseres eu posso chamar outra pessoa. – ele estava a ser simpático, e não podia ser assim tão mau ser depilada por ele, era sim vergonhoso mas teria que lidar com isso.

- Não é necessário - disse corando.

- Despe-te ali na casa de banho eu vou preparar as coisas, a propósito é em todo o corpo que esta marcado, não sei se é a primeira vez ou não, por isso deve-se despir totalmente – rebentei, ele não podia estar a falar a serio, não me ia por nua à sua frente, deus do céu

Eu matava aquela diabinha – disse para mim mesma.

Fui despir-me mas azar dos azares

Acabei por bater com um pé na porta, o que fez com que me desequilibrasse e derramasse um monte de óleo por cima de mim na tentativa vã de arranjar estabilidade com os braços. Fiquei toda pegajosa, assim o rapaz iria demorar o dobro do tempo porque teria que pôr um monte de esfoliante em mim.

Só a mim para me acontecer algo do género.

Da mesma maneira que só a mim para derrubar uma taça de ponche sobre o meu corpo no aniversário da Alice – à frente de todo o mundo, e o vestido que eu estava a usar era tão bonito, branco, o que tornou ainda a situação mais embaraçosa porque ao ficar molhado o tecido tornou-se meio que transparente, – ou então cair numa das poças junto à praia de La Push no casamento do Sam – impressionantemente nem as crianças com cinco anos caiam naquelas poças mas eu, Isabella Swan, tinha sido capaz de tal feito.

O rapaz que ia cuidar de mim mal me viu desatou a rir sonoramente.

- Desculpa, agora vais ter o dobro do trabalho, eu sou mesmo um desastre. – queixei-me.

-Não faz mal, não é que eu realmente me importe de ficar o dobro do tempo contigo. – ele estava a atirar-se a mim?

- huh, eu... – comecei a gaguejar – eu tenho um irmão mais velho emprestado chamado Emmett muito maior que tu e não se importa de te dar uma lição! - disse de uma assentada só.

Eu não estava no meu perfeito juízo, eu tinha acabado de dizer aquilo, não conseguia mesmo estar calada.

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, parece que às vezes ser desleixada dava jeito. Começou por me fazer a depilação na cara, fazendo no fim massagens no rosto, ele era tarado mas tinha umas mãos de ouro, depois passa para as axilas como eu estava só de toalhinha arranjei-me de maneira a que não visse nada de nada do meu peito, mas quando chegou à massagem esticou-se um bocado e quase levava um estalo.

Agora íamos para o mais difícil as pernas e virilhas, pensava eu, mas quando ele tinha dito que era para me despir era mesmo porque ia me fazer a depilação em todo o corpo, olhei para ele escandalizada.

Ele pareceu assustado ao ver a minha expressão, talvez se estivesse a lembrar da minha ameaça e a perguntar-se quão grande era Emmett, o meu irmão emprestado.

- Eu... ok, mas nem te atrevas a tocar-me mais que o necessário. – deitei-me para trás, eu não queria fazer aquilo, nunca nenhum rapaz me tinha tocado em tal parte – PARA, chama uma colega tua, não quero que me faças as virilhas e afins...- ele olhou com cara de agradecimento e saiu para chamar a colega

E pronto, lá veio uma colega dele e tratou dessa parte. Estava a imaginar a cara da Alice quando fizera a marcação – estava decidido, eu ia mesmo vingar-me daquela pequena duende irritante mas que eu adorava.

Ela nem sonhava o quão constrangedor era, pelo menos para mim, dali foi para a massagem "pérolas do Oriente" realmente relaxante. A massagista tinha umas mãos de fada, cada vez que me tocava todo o meu corpo relaxava era uma sensação óptima, mas foram as duas horas mais rápidas da minha vida.

Depois daquela longa estadia no spa, fui para casa. Era tempo de ir para o meu lar e de conformar-me com o facto de que Alice não iria desistir e que eu tinha de ir àquela festa.

Como se estava mesmo a ver a minha madrasta estava à minha espera com uma cara falsamente amigável. Esperava que a gritaria fosse começar mas havia ali algo diferente, reconheci logo a expressão, o meu pai devia estar em casa, ou seja, ela iria tratar-me especialmente bem.

Ela já tinha normalmente cara de penico mas quando o meu pai vinha ficava bastante pior.

Agora até já tinha uma desculpa para não ir à festa, a chegada do meu pai.

-Querida a sua fantasia sexual chegou, não sei onde estas a pensar ir com aquilo, mas isto é uma casa de respeito. - olha quem fala, sem dúvida tem uma moral...

Ainda no outro dia tinha visto o baby doll dela – um deles – tentei reprimir aquela imagem da minha cabeça, quer dizer, oh meu deus, eu estava a imaginar a Victoria de baby doll! Conseguia sentir o rubor nas minhas faces, devia estar como um pimento naquela altura.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou tentando parecer doce.

- Aquilo que você viu é obra da Alice, eu nem sequer sei o que é a minha fantasia – ainda, acrescentei mentalmente. O impressionante disto é que enquanto eu dizia as verdades aquela coisa ruiva estava a ser falsa descaradamente.

- Querida chegaste! – ouvi a voz carregada de alegria que pertencia do meu pai de dentro da casa. O meu pai denotava traços de antiga juventude feliz, o trabalho desgasta-o intensamente, os seus cabelos encaracolados tendiam a tornar-se mas fracos assim como os olhos castanhos a perder a vida, ainda assim, na sua voz ressoava toda a sua alegria e vontade de viver.

- A Bella já chegou? – a voz do Jacob ressoou pela casa.

- Sim, eu estou aqui mas quem chegou de viagem foi o meu pai, porquê é que está todo o mundo à minha – dei ênfase naquela palavra – espera? – estava confusa com aquilo, o meu pai veio da sala e abraçou-me fortemente.

- Estás linda minha filha. – ele sorria orgulhosamente.

- Coisas da Alice paizinho, hoje é a festa de Hallowen lá na casa dela e ela marcou spa para mim, mandou vir a fantasia e tudo mais, coisas da diabinha.

- Sim, eu sei disso tudo, vamos jantar e eu no final levo-te… - disse docemente.

- Ah, eu posso ir, não é? Acho que ainda tenho a minha fantasia do ano passado... Vou já procurá-lo. – era o Jacob que estava a falar aquilo.

Só faltava mais esta! Jacob ir comigo a reboque, e provavelmente também a tentar assediar-me durante toda a noite, para a festa! Tinha de sair dali e arranjar uma boa desculpa.

- Ninguém vai a lado nenhum! – Victoria contrapôs. – Charlie está em casa. A Bella fica cá e o Jacob segue-lhe o exemplo. – Ok, agora é que a Alice me ia mesmo matar-me...

- Eu fico cá? – comecei a olhar para o meu pai enquanto fazia beicinho e ele parecia tão surpreendido quanto eu.

- Bella podes ir, eu estou em casa mas isso não muda nada, podes até ficar a dormir em casa de Alice, ela com certeza não se importa.. – este era o meu pai, sabia meter respeito na hora certa – e o Jacob não precisa de ir controla-la, afinal de contas ele não tem amigos naquela casa. - owm quem era este homem? O meu pai andava sem duvida a ficar muito liberal e eu gostava disso. Lancei-me para os seus braços enquanto agradecia-lhe com muitos beijos.

- Adoro-te pai!

A Victoria tinha a cara do cor do cabelo de tanta raiva e o meu pai sorria babado.

- Mas o Jacob fica cá. Preciso da ajuda dele – Victoria quase gritou. – E isso não vai mudar só porque a Bellinha – disse o meu diminutivo com raiva – pode sair como se fosse uma galdéria

- Eu apenas disse que ele não necessitava de ir a esta festa, ele está ao teu cuidado Victoria, faz o que quiseres – disse o meu pai muito calmo.

- Mas eu queria ir – continuava a choramingar o Jacob, mimalho de uma figa.

- Eu é que mando em ti, meu menino! Enquanto viveres debaixo do meu tecto, fazes o que eu quiser!

- Posso ir viver para o quintal e levar uma tenda? Não tem tecto lá. – perguntou descaradamente o Jacob e a face da Victoria ficou mais vermelha do que o seu próprio cabelo.

Comecei a rir feita louca e o meu pai acompanhou-me.

- Jacob – gritou a coisa ruiva – quarto! Já!

Aquilo era mesmo cómico, ele saiu e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto fazendo birra, só faltava bater com o pé no chão e dizer "EU QUERO IR", ai sim eu iria deitar-me no chão à gargalhada.

- Filhota, vai-te lá arranjar para te ir levar.

Fez-se um clique na minha mente, por mais liberal que o meu pai fosse ele não iria gostar do meu disfarce – nem eu queria saber o que era. Portanto decidi que era melhor arranjar boleia.

Fui para a casa de banho preparar-me, a minha cara era de terror ao ver a fantasia. A Alice tinha passado das marcas desta vez. Ela podia estar certa que eu não a vestir aquilo. Acabara de pensar quando o meu telemóvel começou a vibrar, olhei para o visor, fala-se no diabo e ela liga.

- Onde é que tu estás? Vem já para cá! Já está na hora, entendes?

-Achas que vou assim vestida? – ela não podia acreditar verdadeiramente naquilo.

- Claro que vais! - refutou ela - é que nem penses em recusar!

- O que acontece se o fizer?

- Lembras-te de como fiquei quando fecharam a loja da Gucci no centro comercial? – relembrei toda a cena e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo.

A Alice tinha simplesmente transformado-se num pequeno diabo e levado a cabo uma missão que tinha como objectivo infernizar a vida da pessoa que tivera a infeliz ideia

de fechar aquela loja.

- Lembro – disse com medo.

Pronto, a Rosalie vai já passar por ai - informou-me - acabei agora mesmo de lhe mandar uma sms.

- Ainda bem. Se o meu pai se lembra de entrar por aquela porta e/ou me levar, as consequências não vão ser boas. Mesmo.

- Quero-te aqui na próxima meia hora – disse com uma voz ríspida e desligou.

Comecei a vestir aquele fato, ainda não tinha percebido do que se tratava ao certo até que vi uma espécie de crucifixo.

Oh por amor de deus, eu ia a uma festa de Halloween de freira? Freira sexy? Mas quê? A Alice tinha simplesmente enlouquecido?

-Uma liga, saia curta, ela pirou de vez.

De que é que será que ela ia? De chocolate? E talvez o Emmett fosse de borboleta...

Ouvi alguém a bater a porta da entrada – já estava vestida.

Comecei a correr desenfreadamente para ninguém a abrir antes de mim, nem ninguém me ver sair.

- Adeus - gritei enquanto saia de casa e nem sequer olhava para a pessoa a soleira da porta. tinha quase certeza que era a Rosalie, e estava mais interessada naquele momento em me congratular por não ter caído uma única vez ao correr pela casa.

A Rosalie conduzia bastante rapidamente, o que não me deixava tempo para pensar sequer no que as pessoas pensariam ao ver-me assim vestida. Bem, afinal de contas, talvez fosse mesmo melhor não pensar e, assim, aquilo fosse um bónus.

Cometi o erro de olhar para o lado e bem, ficar extremamente embaraçada por ir para aquela festa com a Rosalie Hale.

Quer dizer, já repararam bem que ela não parece nada humana? Ela é meio que perfeita.

E eu sou, hum, o mais normal que há à face da Terra.

- Não penses isso Bella, é parvoíce - disse-me

A Rosalie conhecia-me há muito tempo daí saber que eu estava naquele preciso momento a rebaixar-me.

-Rose, sabes que é verdade não sejas tão honesta...

- Não é ser honesta Bella, simplesmente vocês amam-me e como o amor é cego vocês fazem de mim uma pessoas mais bonitas do que eu sou realmente, tu também és perfeita aos olhos de qualquer rapaz, por isso cale-se "Irmã"- devido a estar de freira agora chamava-me de Irmã, talvez ela tivesse razão eu apenas me tratava por causa dela e de Alice, apesar de na minha opinião nunca chegar aos calcanhares delas, era uma ajuda preciosa, ou talvez não.

- Chegamos - avisou-me.

A grande casa dos Cullen estava a abarrotar de pessoas, mesmo muitas pessoas, aquilo parecia que ia eclodir de tanta gente que tinha.

Entrei acompanhada pela Rose, demoramos um pouco até nos habituarmos às pessoas

Reparei logo que ela tinha o olhar fixo em algo, segui o seu campo de visão e constatei que era o Emmett, o meu querido irmão mais velho emprestado que gostava de fazer piadas infelizes sobre a vida amorosa que eu não tinha.

Não tinha pelos factos que disse em cima, mas ele insistia que eu era "gata" palavras dele...

Entramos no meio da confusão, eu fui buscar umas bebidas enquanto rose começou a dançar quando cheguei onde supostamente ela deveria estar ela já não estava lá, olha que bom passar uma festa de haloween sozinha, ia ser divertido visto que as minhas melhores amigas estavam nos amassos, que ironia...

Comecei a dançar sozinha e reparei numa rapariga que estava ao meu lado com uma fantasia horrorosa de coelhinho felpudo. Era a lauren, eu simplesmente odiava-a.

Então logo me afastei dali, avistei Rose e Emmett e vi que estavam só conversando então fui ate eles.

-Desculpem interromper pombinhos mas não podia ficar perto da Lauren, senão morria.

- Uau, o convento hoje vai abaixo! - ele gozou.

Rose lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Desculpa, minha capuchinha. Sabes que te amo.

Tu, lá para cima, já - ela ordenou-lhe.

- Sabes, tenho de vigiar o meu irmãozinho mais novo. Sabes bem porquê...

Fiquei curiosa, mas não perguntei nada, aliás afastei-me deles – voltei para junto da coelho horror – porque percebi a deixa da Rose "tu, lá para cima, já!"como uma indirecta de que estava a mais.

Começou a musica que eu tanto gostava, não era das melhore mas eu divertia-me com ela, "I will survive" era super engraçada, comecei a dançar que nem uma tolinha como sempre fazia quando a ouvia, aquela musica libertava-me e estava tudo bem até que...sinto algo a tombar-me. Não tive tempo para ver quem é que o fizera. Em menos de um segundo, mesmo antes de chegar ao chão, fui tomada num par de braços fortes. Depois, lá, vi que tinha sido Alice (acidentalmente) a fazer aquilo. Bem, acho que lhe podia agradecer. Não havia melhor sensação do que aquela. Podia ficar sobre aqueles braços para sempre.

Só faltava descobrir de quem eram aquele braços, foi ai que me lembrei de olhar para a cara do meu salvador.

Os seus olhos eram de um verde electrizante, que fazia cada pedaço do meu corpo arrepiar. A sua pele, com pequenas luzes reflectidas da bola de espelhos, era luminosa e muito branca, como se fosse porcelana. Os seus lábios eram um pecado. Apetecia-me tocar-lhes.

Que estava eu a pensar meu deus? Estava a ficar louca, já imaginava cenas mais que pornográficas ao pé daquele deus, mas quem era ele? Quando me apercebi ele estava colado em mim também, e começamos a dançar, não percebi como mas parecia que ele e eu éramos muito íntimos visto que nunca tinha dançado assim com ninguém, começaram a alargar, a dar-nos espaço, estávamos a ser o centro das atenções e nesse momento nem me importava parecia que queria que tudo mundo visse o maravilhoso rapaz com quem eu dançava...

Sentia o seu corpo a bater contra mim ao som da musica. Estava a adorar. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Puxei-o para mais perto de mim, querendo intensificar a sensação.

Meu deus, era o mesmo que estar mergulhada num mar de esmeraldas quando fitava os seus olhos, e eu só me queria deixar afundar naquele deleite, encostar-me mais aquele corpo.

Eu! A doce Bella! A inocente Bella! Que mal conseguia dizer a palavra S...

…bah, continuava sem conseguir dize-la.

Não sei porque é tão difícil para mim dizer uma palavra tão simples, mas simplesmente não consigo…e cada vez estava mais próxima daquele belo rapaz, tudo em volta tinha parado e olhavam-nos, eu a desastrada Bella com aquele pedaço de pecado...

Ele afastou-me de mim rodou por todo o meu corpo sem nunca tirar os olhos dos meu, desde o inicio, e num só puxão juntou-me ao seu corpo, eu larguei-o e comecei a saltitar, saltei para o seu quadril e ele como muita agilidade agarrou-me com a maior das facilidades, rodou-me e ao pousar-me no chão sem querer tirei-lhe uma das sua sapatilhas.

Raios Isabella Swan só tu para estragares o momento – pensei eu – então comecei a baixar-me ao ritmo da musica e ele teve a mesma ideia....

Ele certamente iria calçar a sapatilha e eu queria ajuda-lo, mas as nossas mãos tocaram-se, desta vez um toque casto que libertou em nós uma espécie de corrente eléctrica e eu olhei para ele – mantinha os seus olhos incrivelmente verdes fixos em mim – e instintivamente comecei a aproximar-me daquele anjo.

Os meus lábios entreabriam-se e ele também respondia ao movimento, pousou a mão na minha face, eu começava a sentir o seu hálito fresco na minha pele, tentava ao máximo restringir o meu olhar aos seus lábios para não me perder, mas eu tinha noção que ele também estava com o olhar fixo nos meus, ele parecia tal e qual um íman, estávamos ligados por algo que não sei explicar, simples, não tinha mesmo explicação.

Senti os seus lábios nos meus, mas parece que no mesmo instante já não os sentia ele tinha-se levantado de súbito e, e... começou a correr, deixou-me ali especada enquanto fugia, só me deixara a sapatilha que acabara por não calçar, tal e qual na história da Cinderela às doze badaladas ela desaparecera, mas no meu caso o meu cinderela man deixaram-me para fugir aos meus lábios...

…quando me apercebi estava a correr atrás dele, mas já não o via mais.

Voltei para o meio da festa, aquilo ia acabar às tantas e eu ali sem fazer nada pelo caminho ouvi Emmett:

- Aquele já era coelhinha, sabes estamos no Hallowen não na Pascoa. - ahahahah só o Emmett para me fazer numa hora de depressão destas, o meu fado era o bar, e de lá só sairia quando estivesse bem tontinha o que não era difícil.

- Quero um shot de abcinto puro - disse furiosa, mal cheguei lá sem me importar sequer com as pessoas que estavam à minha frente, algo que faria se estivesse normal, mas hoje para mim tudo era novidade....

Estava prestes a levar o copo à boca quando uma mãozinha pequena tirou-mo da mão

- Anda Bella - disse a Alice docemente -anda para o meu quarto, vamos deitar-te

______________________________________________________________

**N/As. : Obrigada a todas as reviews!! E viram, a Bella apareceu!! :D Já perceberam o porquê da descrição da freira? Poisss…..hehe**

**Agora, Bella no quarto da Alice..o que será que vai acontecer??**

**Bah, a todos vocês que leiem a nossa fic, nós queremos reviews ;__; somos escritoras em sofrimento porque queríamos mais incentivo da vossa parte ,,,contamos convosco para fazerem três crianças desvairadas felizes!! **

**Deixem Reviews!!**


End file.
